Jonathan Carver
Biography Hailing from rather uninteresting family in Chicago, Jonathan never thought much about sharing the uninteresting life his parents had lived all their lives, instead looking forward to living a life of thrill and adventure. The idea might have been rather childish at first, but it matured as he did, and by the time he left his home at the age of 20 he had learnt basics of gunplay and bartering and set out into larger galaxy to make a name for himself. Although the start was somewhat awkward and filled with mischaps that got him into various kinds of trouble, he eventually managed to find a place for himself in drug smuggling operation operating out of Illium. The pay was good, operation more or less safe and Illium more or less perfect place to spend free time in. It seemed that he had found perfect place right off the bat. Unfourtunately, rival gang found out about the operation and attacked, intent on stopping potential competitor from entering their turf. In resulting showdown most of Jonathan's co-workers were killed, and he himself was wounded. Rather than finishing him off, however, the opposing gang kept him as a prisoner, even going as far as to force him into red sand addiction to keep him in the line. Since he had little in way of money himself to support such a habit, he was forced to run errands for the gang in order to sate his crawing for the stuff, a fact that made him grit his teeth great many times and swear bloody revenge to everyone involved. Then, one day when he was accidentally given bit too much red sand he managed to summon up enough temporary biotic power to snatch a trophy switchblade from the belt of the leading gangster, and proceeded to stab him as well as his guard to death. Now in possession of pair of firearms and finally in positition to extract his revenge on unsuspecting enemies. He proceeded to shoot down the surprised gang members one by one, torturing the last one for a long bit with the switchblade before killing him in act of rather bloody resentment. Cleaning all the resources that he could from the now dead gang members (and keeping the switchblade as kind of trophy), he set out once again to make his own luck and tried his luck in another gang, who soon caught him stealing from their drug shipments. Barely escaping with his life, he quickly realized that the addiction would soon get him killed if not dealt with, and succeeded in getting rid of it with medical assistance. Afterwards he decided to get out of the Illium for the time being, instead travelling the galaxy as hired mercenary as well as occassional drug dealer, building contacts and honing his skills for next decade. Eventually, he ended up in Omega, where his sale of illegally-acquired drug shipment caught the attention of Dust branch of the Barony. Rather than killing him or driving him out of the Omega however, the lieutenant of the Dust offered him a job. Since the job in question was of considerable prestige and opportunity to him he took it more or less without hesitation and prove himself to be quite capable in the task of distributing drugs in very short time. As he moved up in criminal hierarchy of Barony he started to get more assignments not directly related to Dust activities, the higher-ups appreciating the effeciency and suaveness he handled most problems he was presented with. Over time he began to shape into effectively omnidisplinary operative, requesting training from different branches of Barony (such as the Ring and Telemetry) in order to sharpen his skills even further. By year 2197 he was jack of all trades for most part, able and willing to carry out critical missions for the Barony as a whole when he was not handling drug trade with the rest of the Dust. As the Titan Program Mk. II was developed by Galactic Industries in year 2199, Jonathan managed to take the place of one of the first candidates to be installed with the program and subsequently survived. This heightened his capabilities to partly superhuman heights, although he was still quite poor at CQC and as such mostly took advantage of his enhanced speed and durability to survive fights with less armour plating. After the effects of the program became manifest he started to grow much more interested towards the possibilities different kinds of augmentation could bring, expecially in regards of personal power. Currently he is working towards gaining higher position within the Barony, perhaps even taking over the Dust branch entirely one day. But patience is the key to all good takeovers as he well knows, so Jonathan is willing to bide his time. One thing is certain, though: if he gets profitable enough possibility, there is no one he will not consider expendable in his quest for more prestige... If he can get away with it. After the Reaper attack, Jonathan was one of those who supported Niran Vadmir in overthrowing old Baron, and his loyality to new Baron was rewarded with Lieutenantship. Now leading the newly formed Pulse, he enjoys the benefits brought by this lucky turn of events. Category:MEU Historic Figures